Hijo de la luz
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: Jamie tiene una pesadilla, hasta que una misteriosa luz llega a ayudarlo. Despierta pensando que fue ayudado por Sandman, pero no era Sandman, era otra persona, alguien muy parecido a Jack Frost... pero no era Jack. Era sólo una bella luz nocturna.


_Esto me estaba rondando la cabeza desde hace unos días y hoy por algún motivo tuve la necesidad de escribirlo  
No he leído los libros, aunque sé mucho de ellos por lo que veo en internet. Sólo tuve una de esas teorías locas y quise escribirlo, ya entenderán, no puedo decir más de lo que escribí en el fic. _

_Sólo espero que les guste._

* * *

**Hijo de la luz**

La noche estrellada era resplandeciente. Ella caminó por el pasto oscurecido por la noche, pero la cara de ella destellaba gracias a la luz que irradiaba la luna, que iluminaba sus bellos ojos grises como diamantes. Daba pasos suaves, como si no estuviera segura de lo que hacía. Paró en medio de un campo, fijó su vista a la resplandeciente noche, con un par de cristalinas lágrimas corriendo por sus sonrojadas mejillas.

Al escuchar el delicado sonido del llanto de su dulce bebé, la mujer secó sus lágrimas y sonrió al pequeño, diciéndole que todo estaba bien. El bebé, pequeño e inocente, dio unas risitas, de sus primeras risas, que sonaban tan musicales. La mujer besó a su hijo en las mejillas y en la frente, lo abrazó con mucha ternura, conteniendo sus lágrimas, no quería transmitir su tristeza a su bebé, pero le era inevitable sollozar.

-Es tan pequeño, es tan dulce.- decía la mujer, cargando a su pequeño, intentando no llorar. El viento suave meneaba su larga cabellera castaña, y ella miró al cielo, con sus ojos grises brillantes-. Es como la luz misma.- una lágrima corrió por su mejilla nuevamente-. Es mi hijo, Luna.

Ella, tan hermosa, pero con su sonrisa desvanecida, se recostó en el pasto y cargó a su bebé sobre ella, de tal forma que el pequeño le daba la espalda al cielo estrellado, y el bebé sentía que volaba en el espacio, sin parar de reír.

-Él me dijo que tú fuiste el bebé más hermoso, que eras tan dulce... sé que eres importante para él.- suspiró, se resignó y soltó todas sus lágrimas, después de todo era lo que sentía.

Vio a su bebé resplandecer con un brillo especial, y aunque la mujer se confundió al principio, al mirar sobre él, pudo ver la enorme y brillante luna llena. Supo que el pequeño era iluminado por esta, que se encontraba justo sobre él, observándolos a ambos.

-Pero, Luna, tú eras especial, siempre lo fuiste, pero mi pequeño... es especial para mí.- quería abrazar a su hijo, pero el bebé estaba tan divertido, imaginando que volaba junto a las estrellas-. ¿Él volverá?

La noche era callada, y la Luna también. Sólo había silencio más las risas del bebé y las lágrimas de la mujer. El viento sopló y cuando el pequeño bebé estornudó, la mujer lo llevó a su pecho y lo abrazó, tan fuerte, sin quererse separar de él.

-Luna... háblame.- su corazón se destrozó al no obtener respuesta alguna de parte de él-. Necesito una respuesta, Luna ¿Él va a regresar?- a veces el Hombre de la Luna da un cruel silencio, esto sólo es doloroso, y en ese momento, con mayor razón-. Mim, por favor, dime algo. Daría lo que sea porque me respondieras. Mi bebé lo es todo para mí, pero también necesita a su padre ¿Por qué no viene a verlo?- estaba perdiendo la paciencia, sólo podía sentir tristeza-. ¡Luna! ¡dime, ¿acaso le importa su hijo?! ¡Sé que no puede compararse a el bebé que una vez fuiste, pero tú sabes más que nadie que todos los niños son especiales! ¡Para él también debería ser especial este niño! ¡Debería ser el niño más especial para él! ¡Es su hijo!

Tal vez estaba actuando de forma egoísta, Mim hace las cosas por una razón, y si no le respondía era por algo. Tal vez no es que no quisiera verla, tal vez sólo el padre del pequeño estaba ocupado, después de todo, se fue con el Hombre de la Luna para poder proteger a los niños, pero se sentía vacía sin él, y el niño que más lo necesitaba era su hijo. Tal vez sólo le había pasado algo y por eso no venía a verla, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que fue a visitarla... Los suspiros dulces que daba el bebé entre sus sueños hicieron que la madre se tranquilizara. Pero lo extrañaba tanto.

-¿Que pasa si le pasó algo y por eso no ha venido a vernos?- se preguntó más a sí misma que a la Luna-. ¿Cómo sé si se encuentra bien? Sé de alguien cuyo padre se fue y la oscuridad lo... transformó, y no volvió nunca por su hija. Es muy poco probable, pero ha pasado, tú lo sabes, Mim, es lo que le pasó a la Madre Naturaleza... pobrecilla.

Pocos conocían la historia de la Madre Naturaleza y su familia, lo mal que la pasó y el destino horrible que llegó a su padre... Ella temía sólo con pensar que a su amado esposo le pasara algo similar, pero era muy poco probable.

-Tal vez, solamente, la mortalidad es muy poca cosa para él.- murmuró, entristecida, pensando lo peor. Después lo descartó, no era posible-. Luna, sé que lo quiere, debe querer a su hijo, pero... ¿por qué no viene a verlo?- calmó sus lágrimas y ahora sólo hablaba con voz pacifica, suspirando al recordar a su amado-. Luna, dame una señal, la que sea.

La mujer, como si se acostara en un lecho de plumas, pero en realidad estaba en el pasto húmedo, cerró los ojos, con sueño, con su bebé dormido en brazos. No había duda de que el pequeño tenía dulces sueños, confiaba en los Guardianes para darle dulces sueños a ella también.

Sintió algo en su nariz, algo helado, pero no abrió los ojos, se sentía tan cómoda. Lo sintió nuevamente en su mejilla y luego en su frente, era algo frio pero cálido a la vez, como un frio que no daña, sólo da alegría. Sintió un pequeño copo de nieve en sus labios, luego las risas de su bebé ya despierto. Ella despertó de golpe y logró ver los copos de nieve caer, y ella no entendía nada.

-¿Nieve?- miró a su hijo que reía y luego dio una vista a la Luna, preguntándose qué es lo que le quería decir-. ¿Hombre de la Luna qué...?

Calló al ver a su hijo divirtiéndose con el hielo, jugando con los pequeños copos de nieve. Un bebé tan pequeño haciendo eso, se veía adorable. El bebé tomó un copo con sus manitas y sin saber qué hacía, lo lanzó de nuevo al cielo y este flotó y flotó, y lo mismo pasó con todos los copos que sostenía. No había ninguna nube en el cielo, ninguna señal de una ventisca, sólo pequeños copos que caían sobre el bebé para después volver a ser lanzados al cielo y perderse en las estrellas.

La madre vio esto, sólo podía ser magia. Ella sonrió ligeramente, tal vez era una señal ¿de qué? quién sabe. Los copos fueron desapareciendo, como pequeños destellos de estrellas. Eran luces, luces de la noche, sólo la luz que la noche da para calmar las pesadillas, porque en la oscuridad siempre hay luz.

Y sintió la luz nocturna en ella, tocando su piel. Sintió una tristeza, y ella se sintió triste también. Ahora lo veía, el padre de su hijo sí quería ir a verlos, pero por ahora no podía, pero siempre los iba a estar cuidando. Él ahí estaría, en los ligeros destellos de estrellas, junto a las luces de la luna, en el resplandor de una noche no tan oscura.

Tomó a su pequeño bebé de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color, le dio un tierno besito y le habló en susurros.

-Vamos a casa, pequeño.- le dijo mientras lo cargaba-. Tu padre vendrá a vernos pronto, lo sé.

.

Siglos han pasado, muy poco y mucho ha cambiado. Pero una noche, tal vez no por casualidad, algo entró por la ventana de un niño, y no era una luz cualquiera, era algo más, algo más dulce.

El pequeño Jamie tenía una terrible pesadilla. Veía monstruos y oscuridad, veía sus temores. El pobre niño tenía demasiado miedo como para tener un sueño tranquilo, y quizá, en el fondo, muy en el fondo Jamie se cuestionó por qué Sandman no venía a ayudarlo con su pesadilla, que se estaba tornando muy siniestra.

Porque aún sin la presencia de Pitch, el miedo siempre estará presente, de una u otra forma. Los niños siempre han tenido pesadillas, siempre. Pero son protegidos, por la luz de la Luna, y si por algún motivo la luz de la Luna no lograba alcanzar al niño, Sandman venía y le daba buenas noches. Esta vez se estaba demorando.

El cielo estaba despejado esa noche y la Luna resplandecía con todo su esplendor, junto a las estrellas fugaces, esas que cumplen deseos. La ventana se abrió poco a poco, alguien entró sigilosamente, pisando con delicadeza el suelo. Él, el que había entrado, se acercó a la cama del niño e hizo un gesto al ver lo mucho que sufría el pequeño en su pesadilla, parecía que se lanzaría a gritar en cualquier momento. Así fue como él tocó al niño y con sus destellos de luz, como los que daba la Luna, calmó los sueños del niño.

Jamie dejó de temer más, sólo se sintió feliz con un dulce sueño que la luz le había regalado. Y la luz se quedó a verlo dormir, sonriendo al contemplarlo, tan pequeño e inocente, verlo dormir le traía nostalgia y felicidad, ya que le recordaba a una niña muy especial. Pero no contó con que Jamie despertara, porque la luz era muy brillante, daba un hermoso brillo comparado con el de la luna. Y cuando Jamie despertó, esa luz no supo qué hacer, sólo se quedó mirándolo, perplejo.

Jamie recordaba haber tenido una terrible pesadilla, la peor que había tenido, para después tener el sueño más pacifico que ha tenido en su vida, un sueño muy dulce. Buscó a Sandman con la mirada, pensando que estaba por ahí, pero no lo encontró, pero sí vio a alguien más.

-¿Jack Frost?- dudó al verlo, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no era Jack, era otra persona, alguien que se le parecía en muchos sentidos.

Era un joven, de cabello blanco y ojos verdes muy brillantes, todo él resplandecía, como un pedazo de luz. Y él sonreía al niño, algo avergonzado por haber provocado que despertara. Jamie estaba sorprendido, y ni siquiera sabía quién era, pero supo que él le había dado su sueño.

-Gracias.- dijo, maravillado al estar frente a un espíritu que se veía de lo más celestial.

Aquel joven sonrió, se acercó al niño con delicadeza y le dio un beso de buenas noches en la frente. Jamie se sintió seguro en ese momento, supo que ya no tendría nada qué temer. El joven lo recostó y lo arropó con cariño y después se aseguró de que siguiera teniendo dulces sueños antes de marcharse.

-¿Volveré a verte?.- preguntó Jamie al verlo marchar. Aquel joven lo miró, sonrió y asintió, suspirando de alegría.

Jamie durmió, sintiéndose seguro, arropado por la luz de la noche. Sentía sueño, mucho, pero más que nada sentía calma, y un lindo sentimiento que lo arrullaba

Aquella luz nocturna salió por la ventana, tan sigiloso como llegó. Le echó un rápido vistazo a la pequeña Sophie para asegurarse de que estuviera durmiendo tranquila, y así era, esto lo calmó.

Se paró sobre el techo de una casa y miró a la Luna, preguntándole sobre alguien... y la Luna le contestó.

.

En un bosque no muy lejos de ahí se encontraba jugando Jack Frost, llevando una ventisca al bosque, sólo por diversión. Aunque los otros Guardianes le decían que dejara de enviar nevadas a sitios al azar en lugares que no debía en épocas que no concordaban, Jack no obedecía, no hacía daño a nadie, y si lo hacía se detendría y ya.

Se entretenía adornando los pinos con flores heladas y cubriendo las pequeñas plantas con escarcha. Pensó en irse a un pueblo cercano tan pronto amaneciera para divertir a los niños con un día nevado. Cada vez había más niños que creían en él y esto lo reconfortaba, después de siglos de ser prácticamente invisible.

Se detuvo a descansar, planeando los juegos que haría el día siguiente. Se sentó en una gran raíz de un árbol. Miró el cielo nocturno a su derecha y pudo ver la Luna. Tantos años tratando de hacer que lo vean, queriendo que el Hombre de la Luna le respondiera, pero ahora que sabía todo, no sabía qué decirle.

Recordó a su hermana, realmente estaba feliz de haber salvado a esa pequeña, pero la extrañaba, debía admitirlo, pero estaba seguro de que tuvo una buena vida. Recordó a su madre, a aquella mujer que era la más hermosa en su vida. Al recordarla se sintió vacío por dentro, pero no tenía caso entristecerse por eso, debía estar feliz, sólo esperaba no haberla hecho llorar mucho por su perdida.

Jack notó unos pequeños destellos frente a él, pero pensando que podrían ser provocados por la luz reflejando su hielo, lo ignoró. Se puso de pie, notando la luz que la Luna le brindaba. Observó su sombra casualmente, pero encontró algo raro en ella, no era normal.

Tocó su cabello y la sombra hizo lo mismo. La sombra imitaba sus acciones pero simplemente era diferente. Jack estaba confuso, nunca había notado que su sombra tenía un peinado diferente a la de él. Siguió haciendo movimientos, completamente extrañado y la sombra seguía siguiéndolo. Pudo notar también que la ropa que se reflejaba en la sombra era muy distinta. Ese de ahí no podía ser él. Hizo movimientos graciosos y la sombra lo imitó a la perfección, pero al momento de dar un par de saltos logró ver que la sombra se equivocó.

Jack volteó rápidamente y pudo verlo. Esa sombra no era de él, era de otra persona. La luz era cegadora, pero logró distinguir a alguien parado sobre lo alto de un pino, justo en el centro de la Luna, al parecer riendo.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?- preguntó, casi con gracia. No muchos venían a hacerle bromas a él, mucho menos alguien que no conocía-. Muy graciosa tu broma, casi caigo.- habló, aunque le irritaba un poco, ya que se había espantado al creer su sombra deformada-. Pero claro que iba a darme cuenta, tu sombra es distinta a la mía.

Sólo escuchó la risa de aquel chico que no podía ver con claridad, ya que la luz era mucha. Este chico se sentó en el pino y siguió sonriendo, realmente se había divertido.

-¿Y quién eres tú?- nunca lo había visto, estaba seguro de eso, no olvidaría a alguien como él-. ¿Acaso me buscabas?

No obtuvo respuesta, sólo más risas. Jack dedujo que ese chico lo había buscado sólo para burlarse, esto lo irritó algo. Se preguntó por qué no bajaba de ahí, se presentaba o algo, al menos le dijera su nombre, pero aquel chico no hizo nada de eso, sólo siguió riendo, provocando en Jack más que curiosidad.

Jack dio unos pasos hacía él, pero aquel chico sobre el pino se alarmó, se giró y salió huyendo, saltando entre los pinos.

-¡Espera ¿quién eres?!- Jack se dispuso a seguirlo, algo en él le resultaba familiar, conocido, pero no lograba identificar de qué.

Jack siguió a ese chico que parecía una luz saltando entre los árboles de un lado a otro, dejando destellos en su camino, él a su vez dejaba hielo por donde pasaba.

Y aquel chico de luz reía cada vez más fuerte, divirtiéndose mucho. Jack ya no sabía si él estaba huyendo o sólo estaba jugando, pero al imaginar que seguía un pequeño destello lo hizo reír.

La luz y el hielo dieron vueltas por todo el bosque y los niños que vivían en las cabañas cercanas, al voltear a ver la noche lograban ver un bello espectáculo, como una aurora azul.

Una nube, como si les siguiera el juego, cubrió la Luna casi por completo y aquel chico, al no tener una luz mayor para compararse, brilló más, causando a Jack mucha intriga. Y cuando Jack finalmente logró atraparlo, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba sobre aquel lago congelado, en donde siglos atrás había muerto por salvar a su hermana, pero la Luna lo salvó... y lo eligió para ser Guardián.

Jack, sin creerse que terminar ahí fuera una casualidad, soltó al joven que había atrapado, sabiendo que no escaparía más y lo miró con intriga.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

Aquel chico no respondió, sólo bajó la mirada, triste por algo. Después miró los ojos azules de Jack, y Jack miró sus ojos verdes brillantes. El cielo se despejó y la Luna iluminó a ambos. Jack supo que el chico frente a él no era normal, ni siquiera para un espíritu, había algo más en él. Jack pudo ver la cara de ese chico con más claridad, y era muy parecido a él, sólo que un poco más alto, con otro peinado, pero con el cabello igualmente blanco. Vio sus ojos verdes llorar y Jack no sabía qué le pasaba.

-¿Quién eres?

Aquel chico de ojos verdes llevó su mano al rostro de Jack y él, por un momento, sintió su luz muy dentro de sí. Algo quería decirle esa luz, algo que no decía con palabras, pero quería decirle con la mirada, algo que Jack no entendía. Aquel chico que iluminaba la noche se separó del chico de hielo y se alejó.

-¡Alto!- pero antes de que se diera cuenta, él ya se había ido, había desaparecido.

Jack nunca lo había visto, pero sentía que lo conocía, pero eso era imposible, si lo conociera lo recordaría, así como recordaba a su hermana y a su madre. Se sentía confundido, así que miró a la Luna y con la mirada le preguntó quién era el chico con el que se acababa de encontrar. Y la Luna calló, no es que el Hombre de la Luna no quisiera contestar, sólo que no sabía cómo decirle.

Y a lo lejos, aquella luz nocturna lo observaba, miraba a Jack con nostalgia. Pero la verdad en todos esos años no había dejado de verlo ¿Cómo podría? si debía proteger a sus niños más especiales, a Jack y a su hermana. Mientras estuvieran bajo la luz nocturna, él sólo no dejaría de cuidarlos.


End file.
